Música bacteriana
by Rukia920528
Summary: Sólo era ella, ¿no es así? Es decir, lo único que ella hacía era ser ella misma. Toda su vida había sido así, rodeada de una aparente perfección a los ojos de los demás. Un bonito Zafiro que inspiraba tranquilidad. Y tu amigo lector, lo sabes y yo también, la tranquilidad no es para siempre porque, siempre, siempre llega alguien a sacudir tu mundo. Un rubí esta vez... ¿tal vez? AU
1. Cap 1 - Huracanes destructores

**Música bacteriana**

 **NINGÚN ELEMENTO DE STEVEN UNIVERSE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 1 – Huracanes destructores

* * *

Sólo era ella, ¿no es así? Es decir, lo único que ella hacía era ser ella misma. Toda su vida había sido así, rodeada de una aparente perfección a los ojos de los demás. Sus padres esperaban todo lo bueno de ella, todo lo correcto. ¿Tener novio? Jamás, sus controladores padres nunca le dejarían, ademas debía cuidar las notas de la escuela, eso era lo en verdad importante, el resto sólo bazofia.

Sapphire Glace tenía encima una condenada suerte para la mayoría de las cosas en su vida, cómo si alguien pudiera escuchar sus deseos y aunque pareciera imposible, estos se convertían en realidad…

Y hoy era, lo que parecía una mañana normal, con el pequeño detalle de que tenía que alistarse para la nueva escuela, al fin había llegado a la Universidad. Se había decidido por Artes con especialidad en Canto. Cantar era algo que a ella le fascinaba, lo había hecho desde pequeña cuando lejos de la vista de los adultos simplemente dejaba salir todo dentro de sí, tomaba una pequeña raqueta de tenis a modo de guitarra y "tocaba" y cantaba. Oh, pero cuando un adulto se presentaba, la seria Sapphire reaparecía.

Bien, ahora podría decirse que ya era momento de dejar salir a la salvaje dentro de si (en cierta forma). Mientras se peinaba su largo cabello azul pensaba en la actitud que debería tomar en esta nueva etapa de su vida.

-¿Debería ser un poco salvaje?

 _*IMAGINACIÓN FUMADA DE SAPPHIRE*_

' _Sapphire llegando a su nuevo salón de clases._

 _-¿Qué pasa, hermanos? No se pongan tan serios, venga, ¿quién quiere cantar una linda canción de bienvenida?_

 _Todos se animan con la idea y se levantan al tiempo que una especie de musical comienza…'_

 _*FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN FUMADA DE SAPPHIRE*_

Seguía cepillándose el cabello mientras miraba su reflejo con una divertida expresión en el rostro.

-La verdad es que dudo que eso pueda suceder sin que esté preparado jaja…

-Sapphire el desayuno está listo, baja o llegarás tarde a tu primer día.

La voz de su madre la había sacado de su pensamiento. Aún sentada frente al tocador que se encontraba en su habitación, se cubrió un ojo con una parte de su fleco, tomó su mochila y salió de su habitación. Había terminado de bajar las escaleras cuando su pequeña hermana, una chica de 14 años, de labios carnosos, algo más baja que ella y con el cabello hecho un lío (desde su punto de vista) gritó detrás de ella.

-¡Quita tonta! O harás que llegue tarde yo tam… ¿eh, pero qué coño? ¿por qué te has cubierto el un ojo de esa forma? Jaja ¿qué pasa con esa apariencia ruda, colega?

Sapphire miraba simplemente el platillo que su mamá le había servido como desayuno mientras tomaba asiento.

-Ninguna apariencia ruda, hermanita, sólo un pequeño cambio de look y es todo.

Crystal había tomado asiento en la mesa también, justo frente a ella, sin dejar de mirarla y sin dejar de sonreir burlonamente.

-Si claro, lo que digas jaja.

-Venga ya, basta de chacharas y a comer todos. Es tarde y ustedes aquí hablando de trivialidades. Sapphy, ese medio fleco me desespera un poco, quizá deberías sujetarlo con algo. Cuando regreses de la escuela te ayudaré a encontrar algo.

-Está bien, mamá…

Su madre, la señora Cornelean Glace, psicóloga de profesión, mujer perfeccionista, de mirada aguda, alta delgada, de labios carnosos y elegante cabello plata, solía irse todos los días a las 8 am a su consultorio ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. Era un buen empleo pero debido a la maternidad lo había abandonado y no fue hasta hace poco, cuando Sapphire tuvo la suficiente edad para no quemar o explotar la casa junto con su hermana, que decidió retomarlo.

Su familia no pasaba necesidades económicas, aún con el hecho de que su mamá hubiese dejado por un tiempo su profesión, papá bien podía sustentar todo. La casa de dos pisos, los dos autos, la educación de sus hijas y la manutención de su esposa. Todo eso tenía un precio. Él siempre estaba de viaje, piloteando grandes aviones comerciales. Había periodos en los que se quedaba en casa, claro, con sólo labores ocasionales en el aeropuerto, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era viajar y viajar y se desaparecía semanas, a veces meses… No es tan malo como suena, la verdad es que ella estaba bien con eso, hablaba lo suficiente con su padre, así que las cosas estaban bien… o eso quería creer.

Había terminado su desayuno, se levantó de su asiento y lavó rápidamente los platos que le habían servido. Se despidió de su mamá y salió junto con su hermana. Habían recorrido dos calles hasta que tuvieron que separarse.

-Bien, ten cuidado y procura no hacer tonterías.

Miraba a su hermana seriamente. Crystal tenía la mirada en el suelo, y fastidiosamente dijo:

-Relájate, seré la misma de siempre.

-Eso es justo lo que no quiero, ¿por qué no piensas un poco antes de hacer algo? Necesitas algo de seriedad en tu vida, ¿no crees?

Crystal negó con el dedo indice de su mano derecha.

-Nop, yo estoy bien. Tu debes dejar la seriedad por un rato. Relájate y deja que las cosas fluyan. Nos vemos luego tonti.

Su hermana le guiñó un ojo y se fue. Estaba mirando que su hermana desapareciera en las calles y al fin, suspiró.

-Uhm.. Curiosamente esta es una de las pocas ocasiones en las que estoy de acuerdo contigo, hermanita…

Siguió caminando por unos 8 minutos más hasta llegar a la escuela. La universidad era enorme, no era la primera vez que estaba ahí, pero aún se sentía algo desubicada. Le había tocado en el aula 29A del edificio V1.

Entró al aula destinada a la clase de Adiestramiento Auditivo, notó que las mesas eran medianas y en cada una cabían dos estudiantes. Tomó un asiento en una mesa en medio del salón y pensó:

 _-Supongo que es una buena oportunidad de hacer amigos fácilmente._

Había llegado temprano y de momento sólo ella se encontraba ahí. No restaba más que esperar. Poco a poco, el salón comenzó a llenarse de jóvenes. Tomaban asientos en diferentes lugares, ninguno al lado suyo.

 _-Ya llegará el indicado…_

Siempre positiva.

A las 8:30 y puntualmente, la profesora llegó. Parecía una agradable señora de grandes lentes y cabello esponjado. Comenzó a hablar.

-Bien muchachos, bienvenidos la que será, por un buen tiempo, su Universidad. Vamos a pasar lista.

Mientras esperaba escuchar su nombre, alguien tocó y desde la puerta medio abierta le dirigió una mirada la profesora. Era una chica, con un cuerpo robusto pero atlético, llevaba una banda roja en el cabello, igual o más aborotado que el de la proferosa.

-Hola… buen día profesora, adiestramiento auditivo, ¿verdad? Jo, pensaba que no llegaría, ¿le molesta si paso?

-Adelante, pero procure no hacer de esto un hobby.

Una vez dentro y caminando hacia las mesas, respondió:

-Jaja claro… perdón.

* Sapphire POV *

Caminó hasta un poco antes de llegar a mi y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Yo también hice lo mismo y sí, como cliché de fic sobreusado (?) sólo el asiento junto a mi estaba vacío. Me miró y sonrió.

-¿Puedo?

Qué sonrisa…

-C-claro…

Se sentó a mi izquierda. Colocó su mochila sobre la mesa y sacó un pequeño cuaderno. De reojo y segura de no poder ser descubierta gracias a mi magnifica idea de esta mañana de hacerme un medio fleco cubriendo mi ojo izquierdo, observaba sus movimientos. Parecía ser de esas personas hiperactivas, algo en plan… ¿la pesada de Crystal?

-Genial.

\- ¿Hum? ¿Dijiste algo?

Maldición, lo he dicho en voz alta.

-Amm, n-no, lo siento, tu pulsera me pareció muy genial.

-Oh, esta cosa. Jeje gracias. Es la primera vez que me dicen algo así de esta pulsera vieja.

-Oh… vaya…

Pareciendo tonta el primer día de clase o ¿ké ase? Justo como ese meme que circula en internet. Su pregunta me sacó de mi tonto pensamiento.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Estaba sonriendo de medio lado mientras me miraba a los ojos. Qué linda sonrisa…

-Mi nombre es Sa…

-¿Sapphire Glace?

Escuché mi nombre. Reconocí la voz de la profesora, levanté la mano derecha y automáticamente contesté:

-PRESENTE.

Bajé la mano y miré de nuevo a mi nueva compañera. Seguía mirándome y peor aún, su boca aún dibujaba esa linda sonrisa de medio lado con la pequeña diferencia que ahora apoyaba su rostro en ambas manos.

-Con qué Sapphire, ¿eh? Es un nombre muy bonito. Mi nombre es Ruby Randy.

Me tendió la mano, no parecía el tipo de persona que te saluda tendiéndote la mano, debo admitir que me sorprendí un poco. Tardé un poco en devolverle el saludo.

-Recién me he mudado por aquí, así que oficialmente eras la primera persona que conozco. Espero que tu seas de por aquí y, no sé, tal vez pudieses ayudarme a no perderme en este lugar.

-Me parece bien.

Me apresuré a contestarle, me había dado cuenta que la clase había empezado y nosotras no hacíamos más que conversar a voz baja. Aquello no estaba bien.

-O-oye, no quiero parecer grosera ni que pienses que no me interesa tu plática pero creo que deberíamos empezar a prestar atención a la clase.

Su sonrisa se desdibujó, abrió muy grandes los ojos y miró hacia el frente. Efectivamente, había comprobado que lo que decía no era mentira.

-Cierto. Lograste distraerme. Continuemos luego con esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Volvió a dirigirme la mirada y a sonreírme. Asentí.

Las clase continuó por cerca de dos horas, la profesora había hecho algunas preguntas, y como lo había hecho desde las clases de educación elemental, me apresuraba a contestar. Eran cosas sencillas. A este punto, era fácil suponer que tanto la profesora como el resto de sus compañeros habían notado mi inteligencia.

-Exactamente señorita Glace, así es como funcionan las armonías.

Ruby me miró.

-Wow, parece que sabes mucho. Eres lo que aparentas Sapphy. Un ratoncillo de biblioteca. Es eso o tienes mucha suerte con las preguntas que la profesora hizo…

Me había dicho Sapphy, me pareció lindo hasta que escuchó "ratoncillo de biblioteca". Odiaba que me llamasen así. En cuanto a lo de la suerte, bueno… Aún así, no logré disimular la molestia

-Ningun ratoncillo, es suerte tal vez… Tampoco era tan complicado.

El timbre sonó. Todos empezaron a levantarse, para su grupo era todo por hoy.

-Para mi si que era complicado jaja. ¿Te vas a casa?

-Sí.

-Oh, percibo un poco de molestia en ti, no te habré ofendido… ¿o sí?

-Tal vez un poco… pero no te preocupes, se me pa…

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase. Ruby me había dado un beso en la mejilla derecha y se apartó rápidamente.

-Ahora si que tienes un motivo para estar enojada conmigo. No te lo tomes a mal. Pareces una chica muy seria y me gustaría sacarte un poco de eso. Yo sé, por experiencia, que la gente cómo tu puede llegar a ser muy divertida y sólo necesitan un empujoncito para serlo. Yo quiero ayudarte. Nos vemos mañana Ruby…

Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del aula y desde ahí me dijo:

-Y por cierto, me encanta eso que le haces a tu cabello, ese medio fleco, te ves muy linda con él. ¡Eso es estilo y me gusta! ¡Hasta mañana!

Se marchó. Algunas chicas habían observado todo, se habían quedado perplejas, casi o igual que yo. Todo fue tan rápido.

* Fin Sapphire POV *

Sapphire simplemente no pudo decir nada. Es más, había olvidado respirar y hasta ahora se había dado cuenta.

 _-¿Qué acababa de pasar?_

Ese era el único pensamiento que su diminuto cerebro le permitía tener en ese instante. ¿Qué clase de huracán acababa de llegar a su vida?

* * *

¡Hola a todos! He de confesar que he sido una asidua lectora de fanfics desde los 15 años cuando descubrí este enfermo y satánico mundo que tantas alegrías, tristezas y desesperación me ha hecho vivir. Han tenido que pasar 10 años para que al fin, el espíritu señor paloma, me ayudará a escribir esto. Posiblemente encuentren errores de ortografía en este capítulo, lo he terminado a eso de las 3:04 am, así que, puede que el sueño me haya hecho escribir barrabasadas. Por supuesto, mi calidad narrativa no se justifica con eso. Soy novata así que… ejem, hay muchas escenas que están claras en mi cabeza y que tal vez no consiga describir del todo. Al menos no como yo quisiera. Es M porque tengo pensado llevar esta historia a niveles CALIENTES, APASIONADOS. Sin perder el romanticismo. No desesperen.

Un gusto saludarles y gracias por leer mi basura. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Cap 2 – Categoría 1

**Música bacteriana**

 **NINGÚN ELEMENTO DE STEVEN UNIVERSE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.  
**  
Capítulo 2 – Categoría 1

* * *

Esto si que era nuevo. El reloj marcaba las 5 de la tarde. Su cuerpo estaba en casa pero su mente no. Y eso era algo completamente normal, una chica… que va, una desconocida le había dado un beso de la nada. Pero mañana se iba a enterar…

-Oye tonti, deja de soñar despierta. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿tus nuevos profesores no notaron tu perfección al primer instante?

Crystal se había sentado junto a ella en el sofá. Tenía consigo una bebida en lata y lo bebía mientras miraba la televisión. Se veía tan calmada y despreocupada, había momentos -muy pocos-, en los que quería ser ella.

-¿Siempre tienes que molestarme con esas cosas?

Con la mirada aún perdida en la pantalla donde dos sujetos se golpeaban la cabeza repetidamente con martillos gigantes, Crystal respondió.

-Siempre haces drama por eso, señorita perfección. ¿Por qué estás viendo esto?

Al fin le dedicó atención al televisor, ella lo había encendido y dejado en un canal random. Estaba actuando como una tonta y eso no era normal en ella. Debía ser un signo de locura.

-Antes había un investigación acerca de la locura…

Ring ring ring. El sonido llamó su atenión. Era su móvil que se encontraba en la mesa y que había comenzado a sonar. No tardó demasiado en llegar a él, miró la pantalla, inmediatamente reconoció el nombre que el aparato marcaba. Contestó.

-Hola Perla.

-¡Hola Sapphire! ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día? El mío bien, el nivel de los profesores es genial, estoy muy emocionada de haber logrado entrar a esta escuela. ¡Mis nuevas compañeras son increíbles y talentosas!

Ni siquiera le había dejado contestar a su primera pregunta. Perla era una chica parlanchina y delgada que amaba el ballet, se había inscrito a la misma universidad que ella pero con la especialidad en danza clásica. La había conocido en la escuela media y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas. En más de una ocasión la lengua sincera de Perla le había metido en problemas y de no ser por su capacidad de mediación, paciencia y "política" de no peleas, no habían pasado a más de meras discusiones o mal entendidos.

-Me alegro Perla, imagino que ya hiciste nuevos amigos…

-Mmmmm aún es muy pronto para hablar de eso. La mayor parte del tiempo un tipo estuvo muy cerca de nosotras y nos estuvo coqueteando. Buff, es el único chico de la clase y lo único que hace es mirarnos y coquetear. ¿Qué molesto, no?

-S-si… Lo imagino…

Se podría decir que algo así había vivido esa mañana, con la diferencia de que le habían dado un beso. Estaba reviviendo esa imagen, hasta que Perla la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Oye, deberíamos vernos para hablar, ya sabes, así tu podrías contarme más fácilmente tu impresión mientras comemos algún pastelillo. ¿Qué dices?

Si, definitivamente necesitaba hablar de eso con alguien, y mejor con Perla que con la latosa de su hermana. Tal vez eso le ayudaría.

-Mmm de acuerdo. ¿Te parece en una hora, en la entrada este de la Plaza Terraza?

-Perfecto. Te veo ahí.

/

Se encontraba en el autobús con dirección a la plaza. Antes de salir se había asegurado de llamar a su madre avisándole que saldría con Perla. Su madre no le había reprochado, conocía a Perla y le parecía una buena influencia para su hija. Le había dejado salir con la condición de regresar temprano y de que se asegurará de dejarle algo de dinero a Crystal para cenar. Y así lo había hecho.

No tardó demasiado en llegar. Miró su móvil, eran las 6 pm. Seguramente Perla estaría ya por llegar. Había decidido usar un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa azul claro de tirantes. Algo fresco y cómodo, lista para la extendida charla que seguramente tendría con su amiga.

-¡Holaaa Sapph! Lamento el minuto de retraso.

Su amiga le había dado un cariñoso abrazo por la espalda. No tardó en soltarla y situarse frente a ella.

-No te preocupes, tampoco es para tanto.

Perla acomodó su cabello detrás de la oreja y le sonrió.

-Genial, ¿pastelillos o crepas?

-Crepas me parece buena idea.

Caminando en el interior de la plaza, pasando entre personas y niños que jugaban con los animalitos motorizados que se rentaban en el lugar, Sapphire le contaba a su amiga sobre su primer día, omitiendo a la chica de los cabellos alborotados que conoció y al pequeño momento bochornoso que le hizo pasar esa mañana. Eso debía contárselo con más calma y escudándose de algún vaso de refresco para ocultar su vergüenza y transformarlo rápidamente en enojo.

Ordenaron dos crepas de chocolate con plátano y decidieron ir a la planta alta del establecimiento. Eligieron la mesa cercana a la maquina dispensadora de bebidas, estrategia que les permitía rellenar el vaso cuantas veces quisieran y sin alejarse demasiado de su mesa.

-Fue un día bastante normal, a excepción de algo… más bien de alguien.

Perla le había dado un mordisco a su crepa pero al escuchar eso, dejó de masticar.

-¿Alguien? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Era un chico? ¿Te gusta? ¿Cuándo se casan? ¿Qué vestido debo llevar?

Ahí estaba, la Perla dramática de siempre. Es por eso que debía preparar el ambiente para hablarle de eso.

-Noo, no es ningún chico. No nos vamos a casar y no tienes por qué pensar en vestidos. No empieces porque será más difícil contarte si sigues así.

-Jaja bueno, guardaba la esperanza. Pero oye… no negaste que te gusta. Interesante…

-Es que esa pregunta no viene al caso, ni siquiera te he dicho nada y ya empezaste a emparej…

El mundo se detuvo. La había divisado a lo léjos y se aproximaba con dos vasos. En ese instante se arrepintió de haber elegido ese lugar, quería simplemente ser tragada por la tierra para desaparecer. La chica que con una gorra roja con la visera hacia atrás atrapaba parte de su cabello se aproximaba. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla algo sueltos y una remera negra bajo la playera a cuadros rojos y negros sin abotonar. Estaba concentrada en los vasos que tenía en las manos, hasta que levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia ella. Una vez, dos veces. Como si lo que estuviera mirando se tratase de un espejismo. Le sonrió.

-Ay no. ¿Cómo es posible que esté aquí?

La mejor forma en la que podría protegerse en ese momento era apartar la mirada y pensar. Perla entrecerró los ojos mientras dejaba su vaso sobre la mesa.

-¿Ah?

Quería reclamarle, pero antes debía ensayar en casa lo que debía decirle, qué cara o que ademanes debería utilizar, cómo debería reaccionar. Aún no estaba lista. Seguía en ese pensamiento cuando Ruby se detuvo a su lado.

-La última persona a la que esperaba encontrar aquí eras tu Sapphy. El mundo si que es pequeño.

Ruby miró rapidamente a Perla y regresó de nuevo a Sapphire.

-Lo mismo digo.

Le había contestado sin levantar la mirada, jugaba con un pedazo de la nota de venta para distraerse. Perla notó la tensión de su amiga y decidió intervenir. Se giró desde su asiento en dirección a la Ruby y le tendió la mano.

-H-hola desconocida, mi nombre es Perla Biting. Me alegra notar que te da gusto reencontrarte con **mi amiga** pero algo me dice que para ella esto no es exactamente agradable.

Ruby le devolvió el saludo mientras seguía sonriendo.

-Hola, Ruby Randy, un placer, aunque no entiendo por qué, la verdad es que me gustaría que ella me lo dijera.

Había soltado la mano de Perla.

-Pues…

Si lo dejaba así Perla metería la pata como siempre y las cosas se pondrían peor de lo que para ella ya estaban. Mejor no dejarla hablar esta vez.

-Gracias Perla, yo hablaré con ella, pero no ahora, no aquí.

-Oh, si quieres podemos hablar afuera, a solas. Bueno, no exactamente a solas, hay decenas de tiendas aquí, pero tu entiendes jeje.

-No voy a dejar sola a mi amiga y tu tampoco deberías dejar sola a tu acompañante. Está mirando hacia aquí, creo que tiene mucha sed y te está esperando.

Ruby se sorprendió. Se había dado cuenta. Claro, tampoco era dificil imaginarlo, llevaba dos vasos y una mirada los seguía desde la parte final de la segunda planta. Tenía una agudeza tremenda aún en la situación de estrés en la que se encontraba.

-Cierto… jeje. No es tan importante. Ya estábamos por irnos.

Oh. Lo había entendido. Ya sabía cual el plan de esta chica. Quería jugar con ella, jugar de la misma forma como con la que jugaba con la chica de la mesa al final y de la misma forma con la que seguramente ha jugado con cualquier otra pobre chica que cayó en sus redes en el pasado.

-Y-ya, ya.. lo entiendo.

-Sip. Si me esperas un poco puedo venir y hacerles compa…

Sapphire se levantó rápidamente. Tomó su pequeño bolso y miró a su amiga.

-Perla vámonos.

Perla estaba alucinando en colores. Esto si que era nuevo para ella.

-D-de acuerdo.

Imitando a su amiga, tomó su móvil que estaba sobre la mesa, el resto de sus cosas y esquivó a la chica de la gorra que no hizo ningún movimiento, simplemente se había quedado ahí parada sin pronunciar palabra. Bajaron las escaleras y salieron a prisa del lugar.

-Sapphire, me debes una explicación.

-Lo sé. Seré rápida, siento que estoy pensando mucho y quiero ir a casa. Escucha, hoy en la escuela, la chica que acabas de conocer se sentó a mi lado y platicamos un rato. Todo muy bien y normal, hasta que al final de la clase, de la nada simplemente me ha dado un beso y… ¡y se se fue!

-¿Te ha dado un quééééé?

-Un beso, en la mejilla. Cállate que nos están mirando.

-Uff menos mal en la mejilla. B-bueno, aún así, eso no está bien, es invadir el espacio personal haciendo cosas inapropiadas, qué le sucede, debiste decírmelo antes. Yo le hubiese dicho algunas palabras antes de…

-Es precisamente eso lo que no quiero, ya entendí de que va. Debo ser yo quien hable con ella, no tu. Sin ofender amiga, eres muy linda pero se te puede ir de las manos.

-¿Qué se me puede ir de las manos dices? ¿Qué ya entendiste de qué va? Si es más que claro de qué va. Está coqueteando contigo.

-Lo sé, pero acabo de descubrir algo más y creo que…

Ring ring. El móvil de Perla comenzó a sonar, en la pantalla dice mamá.

-Oh, lo siento. ¿Mamá? Sí, ya hemos terminado. ¿Estás afuera? ¿Por qué? No me digas eso… De acuerdo te veo ahí ahora. Si. Bye.

Sapphire miraba a su amiga, su tono de voz había cambiado, algo había pasado.

-Lo siento Sapph, debo irme mamá está afuera. La abuela se ha caído de la cama, ha llamado a mamá y se queja de un dolor muy fuerte. Debo ir ahora para allá junto con mi madre. ¿Te importa si hablamos de esto luego? ¿Estarás bien?

-Oh, adelante, ve. No te preocupes. Estaré bien, iré a casa ahora. Si me necesitas llámame, mantenme informada de tu abuela.

-Claro, cuídate, adiós.

Observó como Perla se alejaba velozmente de ella. Tal vez era mejor así, a solas pensaba mejor. Tenía que planear lo que debía decirle a Ruby. Si pensaba que podría jugar con ella como con las demás, necesitaba pensarlo de nuevo.

Salió de la plaza y llegó a la parada de autobús con dirección a su hogar. No había nadie, seguramente el autobús acababa de partir. Eran ya las 8 de la noche. Más vale que el siguiente llegara pronto, prefirió tomar asiento. De repente, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

-Creo que acaba de pasar. El siguiente tardará unos 10 minutos.

Increíble. De entre tantas personas, ella tenía que venir exactamente al mismo paradero. Suspiró _._

-Dijiste que eras nueva por la ciudad, pero no lo parece. Incluso sabes los horarios.

-Es simple intuición. En mi ciudad también había autobuses, ¿sabes? Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu amiga?

Ruby rodeo el paradero para llegar frente a ella, también tomó asiento, justo a su lado. La situación se ponía incómoda.

-Tuvo que irse. Tuvo una emergencia.

-Ya veo.

Sapphire miraba el asfalto. No quería mirarle, de pronto recordó algo.

-Mmm en todo caso, yo debí hacerte esa pregunta, ¿qué pasó? ¿dónde está la tuya?

-Le he dicho que también tenía una emergencia. Supo entender y se fue a casa.

¿Qué? Ni de broma. Eso tenía que ser una mentira. Ahora si le dirigió la mirada, quería descubrirla. Ruby estaba mirando hacia la calle dónde se suponía que el autobús debía aparecer.

-¿Qué? ¿Y qué emergencia se supone que tienes tu?

Ruby giró su rostro, al fin sus miradas se encontraron. Sólo habían pasado unas horas desde la última vez que se miraron de esa forma. La intensidad se sentía en el ambiente.

-Quería hablar contigo.

Se va de las manos. Esta chica era experta en el arte del coqueteo. Sabía que hacer en el momento exacto. Tenía que pararlo.

-P-pues que sepas que…

Reflexionó. Estaban a solas, nadie los escuchaba, era el momento perfecto de hablar.

-P-pensándolo bien, creo que si deberíamos hacerlo ahora.

Ruby notó el cambio. Le dedicó de nuevo una linda sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Excelente! ¿Qué pasa, estás enojada conmigo por lo de esta mañana?

-Claro que sí. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así? Y para empezar, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿No sabes que la gente no hace eso así de la nada?

Sapphire estaba sobre actuando, era gracioso. Se le notaba a leguas el nerviosismo. ¿Es que siempre sería así? Ese pensamiento inundaba la mente de Ruby, para ella valía mucho la pena acercarse a esta chica.

-Jaja relájate. Te lo dije en ese momento, sólo quería sacarte un poco de tu seriedad, de tu aparente timidez. Quiero conocerte más allá de lo que parecer ser, porque sé que debajo de ese fleco de medio lado hay algo más que nadie ha logrado mirar.

Había dicho esas palabras sin dedicándole una mirada penetrante, casi apasionada y ahora, con una mano, Ruby se encontraba levantando lentamente el fleco para mirarle el otro ojo, tocándole deliberadamente la mejilla… Se estaba acercando peligrosamente.

-¡N-no!

Sapphire se levantó de su asiento visiblemente alterada. Ruby se había quedado con la mano al aire, bajó la mano y la cabeza.

-No hay nada que mirar, soy quien ves y punto. No vuelvas a hacerlo. A-además, ya sé quién eres y qué es lo que estás tratando de hacer.

Ruby comenzó a reir divertida.

-¿Quién soy, Sapphy? ¿Qué estoy buscando?

Quería intimidarla, no lo iba a permitir.

-Tu.. tu eres… eres de las que va conociendo y cortejando chicas por ahí, me has visto y ahora piensas que puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo. Te diré algo, ni lo intentes porque te vas a cansar.

-Cielos, eres brutal jaja. Pobres de tus pretendientes, seguramente les rompes el corazón todo el tiempo con esas palabras. Relájate, no quiero eso. Sólo quiero conocerte, es todo.

-S-si en verdad eso es lo que quieres, déjame decirte que vas por muy mal camino.

Ring, ring. El móvil de Sapphire comenzó a sonar. Era su madre. Iba a contestarle, pero Ruby le arrebató el teléfono.

-Disculpa.

-¡O-oye, no!

Miró la pantalla, oprimió el botón para bloquear por 5 segundos. El teléfono se apagó. Sapphire le miraba atónita. Ruby guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo de su playera.

-Mi sueg… ejem, tu mami tendrá que esperar. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de conocerte y no la voy a desperdiciar.

Tenía problemas, ahora con Ruby y más tarde, los tendría con su madre. Quien sea que haya hecho girar al mundo así de rápido este día que lo pare porque sería un buen momento para bajar.

* * *

Hola, soy yo de nuevo. Son las 9:38 pm. Esta tarde estaba escuchando música y sentí como mi musa inspiradora llegó. He escrito este capítulo en unas dos horas, espero haber sido lo suficientemente clara en las escenas, es complicado describirlas. Sinceramente, esto de escribir es todo un reto para mi jaja. Espero no decepcionarles. Mi propósito es actualizar cada mes y que la historia tenga poco más de 10 capítulos. Tengo un montón de cosas en la cabeza, necesito ordenarlas para mejorar este asunto. Lógicamente con esto, la longitud de la historia podría aumentar. Ojalá que sea de su agrado. :D

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Un gusto saludarles y gracias por leer mi basura. ¡Hasta la próxima!

*Un amén por la acompañante desconocida de Ruby que sólo fue mencionada en 10 líneas.* :v


End file.
